One Shot Glory
by Valiant-Moon
Summary: One Shot... Glory... One shot, before I go, Glory... One Shot to leave behind... A growing tale one one shots, prompted to me by dreams, and visions. Please R
1. Chapter 1

One Shot Glory

Welcome to my HaruXHost Club fan craze… One Shot Glory. ((If you get it, you get that it's a spin off of the song title from Rent "One Song Glory")) 

I own nothing…. Not Ouran, Not Rent, Not Seasons of Love. I only own the laptop that I am using to type this on.

Shot One – Haruhi's Phone 

xXx

Ryoji watched as his daughter dug through her backpack, desk, dirty clothes, and futon for the loudly ringing cell phone. The ring tone was getting annoying, being in English and Ryoji not knowing enough English to translate the song fully in his mind. All he heard was "love" over and over again. 

Haruhi finally unearthed the loudly ringing cell phone from under her pillow just as it was ending. Sighing, Haruhi looked at the missed calls list and set the phone down.

"Was it that blonde idiot again?" Ryoji asked his daughter as she went around, putting her room back together, considering clothes, sheets, papers and books were scattered across the room.

"Hai…" Haruhi nodded as she put her textbooks on her desk so she could finish her homework.

"What was that ring tone? I've never heard that song before." Ryoji wanted to get his full conversation with Haruhi done before the idiot called again, or even, heaven forbid, come over uninvited. 

"Tamaki-senpai has become a fan of American musicals… He has put favorite songs as the ring tones on every ones phones…." Haruhi sighed as the phone started to ring again, "This one… is from the show Rent… it is called 'Seasons of Love'" 

Ryoji sighed and moved to ruffle the short brown hair of his only daughter and picked up the phone, looking at it before taking out the battery. "He gets you at school… today he has to share you with your daddy. Lets Go Shopping!" 

Before Haruhi could respond, Ryoji ran to the bathroom to prepare him for the outside world. Haruhi picked up her phone and smiled before putting the battery in, leaving the phone off before pocketing the phone and going out with her dad.

xXx

Kyoya's cell phone went off and he glared at the annoying ring tone that Tamaki put on it. He didn't know what musical this one was from but it seemed more annoying than the last one that was put on. Answering with a gruff 'Hello' he had to hold the phone away from his ear as Tamaki started yelling about Haruhi being kidnapped and her phone being destroyed, and how mommy needed to help daddy find her.

"Tamaki, please stop yelling and think… Today is Ryoji's day off… Haruhi must be spending time with her father. Calm down, you will see her in the club tomorrow. Now I must return to my homework so good-bye" Kyoya finished, hanging up his cell phone before Tamaki could retaliate. 

xXx

Authors Notes

Okay, so this was my first try at an Ouran fic. I hope to keep working on these. If you have any ideas for future one shots, let me know.

Please read and review

Val 3


	2. Chapter 2

One Shot Glory

Welcome to Shot Two of One Shot Glory. 

Thank you to the two people who reviewed my last one! That made my day! 

I only own my laptop. If I owned Ouran, things would have ended differently. Don't ask how… it just would have.

Shot Two - Ginger

xXx

The classes for the day were over and it was time for the member of the Host Club to congregate in the 3rd Music Room for the prep meeting before the club opened. As Haruhi and the twins walked in, Haruhi was pulled off by Hunny for some cake before the club opened for the day.

The twins sat down to do some homework, since they had nothing better to do. They were learning about genetics in their health class. As Kaoru read the paragraphs about how the dominate genes would show up in the offspring of two people.

"Hey, Hikaru… what do you think Haruhi's kids would look like if she DID have kids with Tono?" Kaoru looked up, seeing Hikaru twitch.

"I don't know…. Why?" Hikaru looked away as Tamaki walked by, over hearing 'kids' 'Haruhi' and 'Tono.'

"Well, according to this… I was just wondering what the dominant hair color would be…" Kaoru put the book between the two and pointed to the paragraph.

"Well, it says the darker color would be more dominate… So, Haruhi's color would be… but Tono might sneak in there somehow… the kid would have sandy colored hair then…" Hikaru mumbled, pointing to the modal. 

Tamaki went off to daydream about having kids with sand colored hair with Haruhi.

Kaoru nodded, "I guess your right… It would be the same with Hunny Senpai, right." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru looked around, and caught sight of the two darker haired people in the room, "What about with Kyoya-Senpai… or Mori-Senpai…" Hikaru looked at his twin then the book.

"I think their blacks would trump Haruhi's browns… or they would have really dark brown haired kids," Kaoru said, "The darker is more dominate than the brown."

"True… true…" Hikaru nodded, then wondered, "Hey… what about us?" 

Kaoru looked confused, "What do your mean?"

"What is we had kids with Haruhi? What color hair would they have?"

"I'm not sure…" The two searched the book, wondering when they heard someone walking behind them.

"They would be gingers…" Haruhi said, matter-of-factly as she walked behind them, going to get some tea and coffee ready. She turned and looked back at them and smiled before going to the kitchenette area.

The twins looked up, then at each other. Then slowly, their eyes turned to follow the brunette female in the host club letting her words work their way around in their minds. 

xXx

That afternoon, after the host club was closed for the day, the twins moved and left with Haruhi, each taking one arm in theirs.

"Haruhi?" They both started, "What does a bad tasting food have to do with hair color?"

xXx

Authors Notes

Ok, that was chapter two. I got the idea while talking to my boyfriend. He is a red head and I am a brunette. A friend of my boyfriends made a joke that if I had kids with my boyfriend, they would be gingers. So I decided to use that for this One Shot Glory.

Please Read and Review. 

Val


	3. Chapter 3

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Welcome to my HaruXHost Club fan craze… One Shot Glory. ((If you get it, you get that it's a spin off of the song title from Rent "One Song Glory"))

I own nothing, just my laptop. I don't own Ouran, I don't own Final Fantasy.

Shot Three – Cloud Watching

xXx

The guys were worried. Haruhi was never this late to something. The club was to go to the amusement park that day for a "commoner experience field trip".

Kyoya hung up his phone after the fifth time trying to call the Fujioka residence, to no avail. "We may just have to go pick up our rookie after all." Kyoya muttered, adding in how much her dept would be increased by this.

Tamaki and Hikaru dove into the waiting limo, followed by the others. After arriving at the Fujioka residence, the club slowly climbed the stairs leading to their door.

Tamaki knocked and slowly the door swung open to a dark house.

"Hello?" they called out, slowly entering, taking their shoes off.

The house was dark, the only lights came from the living room, the only noise was the distant sound of music and the tap tap tapping sounds given off from someone playing a game.

Walking into the living room, they saw Ryoji hiding in a corner, huddled up in the fetal position, and in front of the TV, playing a video game, say Haruhi.

"Haru-chan?" Hunny walked forward, "what are you doing?"

"Cloud Watching" Haruhi answered, continuing to play Final Fantasy VII.

xXx

Flashback…

"Dad? What are you playing" Haruhi walked by her dad, who was having trouble with a game.

"Final Fantasy VII… and I can't get passed this part…" Ryoji mumbled.

"Can I try?" Haruhi asked, sitting next to her father. He handed her the controller. She started playing, finding herself soon addicted. After a while, Ryoji wanted to play again.

"Um… Haruhi, can I play again?" Ryoji asked, then jumped back as he found out why the members of the Host Club called his daughter "Oni Number Two"

xXx

Author Note

Ok, so I got this idea while hanging out with my friends. My friend, who here is formally known as Renkin-chan, was listening as I gave the list of one-shots I could do. When I said "Cloud Watching" she piped up from where she was sitting…

"Is it sad that that reminds me of Cloud from Final Fantasy?"

So here we are. Her idea, plus my insanity, combined to make this crazy one-shot.

Please read and review!

Val


	4. Chapter 4

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

More randomness from my inner tormented mind!

I still only own the laptop on which I work…. Ouran is to far out of my reach…. And so is Final Fantasy VII

Shot Four – Hidden Cameras

xXx

Every other week, the host clubs shadow king would put out new photo books of the hosts, and all they could think is 'how does he get these pictures of us without us knowing?'

Well, one day the twins decided to snoop. While Kyoya was changing into his costume for the clubs activities for the day, the theme being Final Fantasy, the twins decided to snoop.

Tamaki wandered around the room dressed as Cloud, his blond hair spiked up with too much hair gel and hair spray that it couldn't move. His costume was that of a SOLDIER, all in black, and on his back was a copy of the Buster Sword.

Haruhi was sitting in a corner, not believing they put her in another pink dress. She was to be Aerith, in her pink button up dress with the small red jacket. Her hair had the usual extensions for when her hair needed to be longer, and was held into a ponytail by a red ribbon. She held in her hands a copy of Aerith's staff.

Hunny was running around the room, bouncing up and down. His blond hair was hidden under a short brown wig, a la Yuffie. A green top held in place beanbags meant to act as a chest, while short khaki shorts gave way to pale legs, ending with baggy socks and orange shoes. Hunny's Bunbun was put in a shuriken so Hunny could still carry it around.

Mori watched the bouncing Hunny from a corner of the room. He was dressed as Vincent. He was dressed all in black with a gold claw on his left hand, and a red cape. His hair had been extended so it could be styled up properly, and held back by a red headband. In his right hand, he held a copy of Death Penalty.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked around everyone heading to Kyoya's laptop, hoping there would be some indication on there as to how he gets their pictures for the albums every time without a camera being seen once.

Hikaru looked at his twin as Kaoru adjusted the slightly deflated volleyballs that are currently trapped under a plain white sports bra. A black mini skirt left very little to the imagination as black suspenders push the balls up, giving them some more lift. Baggy socks encompass ankles over red shoes. Over his hands were red leather gloves that. A long black wig covers the red, and is held together at the end by a red tie. All in all, a very convincing Tifa.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was dressed similarly to Tamaki, except in the SOLDIERS purple uniform, his hair dyed black and spiked up in an equally spiky fashion. On his back was another copy of the Buster Sword.

The twins arrived at the table currently playing host to the infamous laptop and they take a seat. Messing around with it, they find a program that looked interesting. Opening it, they found many little windows pop up, each showing different angles of the room, and gardens. Under each window, was an icon that said 'currently recording…" and the name of the host in that area.

"So that's how he does it…" Hikaru started

"Hidden Cameras… all around the place…." Kaoru finished.

They looked and saw the window with them in it and someone standing behind them. They slowly turned to see Kyoya standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Dressed in black leather pants and matching knee high boots, Kyoya stood, glaring down at them, looking very terrifying. A black leather trench with shoulder plates finished his main clothing. Not wearing a shirt was going to lead to many of the customers drooling over him. His normal black hair was hidden under a long silver wig. Resting on his back was a copy of the seven-foot sword Masamune.

"Ah, I see you two have finally figured out how I have been getting all that footage of the other members of the club. And now that you have a general idea of where the cameras are… I'm going to have to change locations now… Now, if you don't mind going and letting our customers in, I have to finish some things up" Kyoya stated, matter-of-factly, watching as the twins ran off in the directions of the doors.

xXx

The twins had a difficult time pulling off any of their usual stuff that day, causing concern from Tamaki, Haruhi, and the seniors.

Kyoya just sat there, and laughed to himself, deleting the phony program set up as a trap for the twins.

xXx

Authors Notes

Ok, so this one was hard to write. Do you know how hard it is to describe their clothing!? If you still have no idea what they look like, google it. I am done!

Thankfully though, I had my friend Renkin-chan here to help me describe it. If not for her… You would not have such a freaky long update.

Now I might take a break for a few days… so keep watching for more one-shots… as soon as my mind returns to some normal state…

Val


	5. Chapter 5

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Once again… the deranged works of an otaku's mind… BACK TO HER GLORY!!

Disclaimer – just my laptop is owned by me. I own nothing else…. If only… if only…

Shot five – Motercycle

xXx

"Ah, Haruhi, there is going to be a storm today, would you like a ride home?" Hikaru asked as he walked with Haruhi and his twin towards the Third Music Room.

"Oh, well, I already have a ride… Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai asked me this morning when I got here…" Haruhi said, looking out the window at the darkening clouds.

"Oh, ok, well… if something comes up, let us know" Kaoru said, opening the doors to the room.

xXx

After the club closed, Mori and Hunny walked Haruhi outside. It hadn't started to rain yet, but the clouds threatened to let loose at any moment.

"Hunny-senpai… how are you going to get me home?" Haruhi asked, looking around for either senpai's limo, seeing none.

"Ah, we are taking Takashi's motorcycle! Come on Haru-chan!" Hunny said, climbing into the sidecar, pulling on a helmet. Mori pulled on his helmet and handed one silently to Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked, looking at the loud machine in front of her. Taking the helmet, she slid it on over her short hair and strapped it on snug. Then she felt Mori's hands lifting her into the air then set her on the back part of the seat. Then he climbed on in front.

"Hang on" Was all he said as he started up the machine. Haruhi blinked a few times then he started up the machine, peeling off down the street. Haruhi clung to Mori's waist, watching from the corner of her eye as Hunny laughed, his BunBun also having a helmet.

A few minutes later, Mori stopped the bike in front of Haruhi's place. He climbed off and helped the girl out of her seat. After making sure her legs wouldn't give out from under her, he handed her her backpack and let her walk off. Hunny waved good-bye and Haruhi smiled and waved back before entering her house.

"We did good, Takashi!"

"Ah" Was all Mori said, before climbing back onto the bike and took off once again.

xXx

"WHAT!! MY DAUGHTER RODE AWAY ON A MOTORCYCLE!?" Tamaki yelled at the twins, running to the window, half-expecting to see billowing clouds of smoke from the motorcycle having crashed, or something equally horrendous.

"That's right, Tono. She rode off with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai" The twins said, "In fact, she just called to say she was ok. So calm down"

Tamaki hid in his corner. Not able to believe his "innocent daughter" would ride on such a dangerous machine.

xXx

Author's Notes

Ok, this one wasn't as easy to write… but Mori does seem to me like a guy to have a motorcycle.

Please read and review.

Val


	6. Chapter 6

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Back by Popular Demand… ok… not really, but I can dream, ya?

Disclaimer – I still own just my laptop, and the pretty new charger I had to buy yesterday. I hold no rights to The Hush Sound or their song "Don't Wake Me Up"

Fic-Disclaimer – This is my first attempt at a song fic, it seemed to work with the shot prompt

Shot Six – Similarity

xXx

Haruhi walked down the streets towards the local park, headphones plugged into her ears. The Club gave her an IPod for her birthday and Kyoya had let her use his laptop to put some music on it. While it was weird that Kyoya-senpai had been so nice, even going out of his way to explain how to do everything, Haruhi brushed it to the back of her mind.

You came to me

In seamless sleep

Slipped right in

Behind my eye

That song was not on there when she put music on, where did this song come from. Looking at the player, she read the title was "Don't Wake Me Up" by The Hush Sound.

On the back of my mind

We swam a sea

Of pretty sights and chandelier skies

That sounded like the times she was dragged into parties with the Host Club. The bright chandeliers hanging above her head as she looked at all the dancers in their fine dresses and nice fitting tuxes.

I swore I could feel you breathe

It was all so real to me

The light had slipped through the window

The morning ripped you away oh

Don't wake me up

I am still dreaming

That's how it always felt. Like everything was a dream to her.

The story's undone

Unravel at the seams

Don't wake me up

At times she didn't want to wake up, thinking her times with the Club, going to places she never had gone before. She closed her eyes and imagines the times traveling with the club.

Death is misleading

And when I fall asleep

Sleep with your ghost

Her eyes flew open as she thought of the time at the beach house with Kyoya. She wondered what would have happened if she didn't realize what he was doing, or if Tamaki-senpai didn't come in.

I looked in the dark

The room calm and cold

And quiet hollow

She smiled, remembering how she was never alone during storms anymore, Tamaki-senpai made sure of that. He would either be there himself, or he would send the twins, or the seniors. Kyoya would even come until she was asleep…

I am such a haunted soul

Your ghost has gone to bed

Its all cold

The light had slipped through the window

The morning ripped you away oh

She remembered when Éclair came, how she tried, and almost succeeded in taking Tamaki to France. Then how when she was flying off the bridge, Tamaki came to save her.

Don't wake me up

I am still dreaming

The story's undone

Unravel at the seams

Don't wake me up

Death is misleading

When she found out about the individuals clubs pasts, how they came to be part of the club. That seemed like a dream too, they said. Everyone was waiting to wake up from their dreams to find that Tamaki-senpai had never came into their lives.

And when I fall asleep

Sleep with a ghost

Oh you were a fire caught in a storm

Memories like embers keep us warm

You will leave me in the morning me

Haruhi looked ahead and blinked, seeing a limo stopping in front of her.

The light had slipped through the window

The morning ripped you away oh

Stepping out was the Club. All six of them, smiling and waving to her.

The light had slipped through the window

The morning ripped you away oh

She walked forward and smiled, Tamaki stepped to the side, asking if she wanted a ride. Accepting, the guys helped her into the waiting limo.

The light had slipped through the window

The morning ripped you away oh

IF this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up, she thought, as she watched Kyoya-senpai on his laptop, Hunny-senpai eating cake, with Mori-senpai sitting close at hand. The twins picking on Tamaki-senpai while hugging on her, as she placed her hand into her pocket and turned off her IPod.

xXx

That evening, Ryoji picked up his daughters IPod and put the headphones on, and listened to the music, in his mind, the song had its own meaning. He wondered what his daughter thought when she listened to the song he had asked Kyoya to put on for him.

xXx

Authors Notes

I really like this song, I first heard it from a Ouran AMV, I forget who made it, but I loved it. This was my first try at a song fic,

Please Read and Review.

Val


	7. Chapter 7

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Back for More? GREAT!

Disclaimer: still don't own Ouran…. Well… I own books one and two of the manga, if that could count… wait… it doesn't… ok… yup… still don't own it.

Shot Seven – Straight

xXx

The members of the host club were in a pickle. Someone had lost the hair extensions normally used for Haruhi to look more like a girl, and they needed her to appear at a benefit concert with them… as a girl.

"We will just have to get her a new style…" Hikaru muttered, after they searched the area that housed all of Haruhi's girl clothes from club escapades.

"But what style this time?" Kaoru wondered.

Everyone looked at the girl they were all talking about, who was currently tied to a chair to keep from escaping.

"I think curls would do my lovely daughter beautifully." Tamaki lamented, " it would frame her face, and make daddy happy."

"Mou…. What about a braided bun!" Hunny said, with Mori silently agreeing with the usual "ah" from behind.

The twins shook their heads, "No no! Haruhi needs waves, with some extra color to it! Maybe some reds" The twins smirked, holding up some red hair dye they had.

The argument commenced for a few hours, each host having new ideas. Curls, buns, waves, spiky, ponytails, and more. Haruhi looked to the only host not in the argument and pleaded with her eyes for help.

Kyoya nodded and stood up from his laptop, "Straight" was all he said. The other members looked at him with wide eyes, then looked at Haruhi.

"Perfect" "Great Idea!" "Why Didn't I Think Of That" Was all that was heard in the room. Kyoya went and untied the natural host, and she smiled her thanks to him.

"Haruhi, see me after the club ends." Kyoya whispered as he went back to his pineapple laptop as the other members called in a new straight wig attachment for Haruhi's hair.

xXx

After the club ended for the day, Haruhi went up to Kyoya to see what he wanted.

"I know you purposely threw out that attachment the other day… This new one will be added to your debt." Was all he said as he exited the room.

Haruhi stood there, thinking back to the last time she dealt with the thing and blinked, knowing she did not throw it out.

At the Ootori mansion, a shadow king held wisps of straight brown hair in his hand, glad that he found yet another way to keep Haruhi in the club, for at least another month or two.

xXx

Authors Note.

Ok… nothing to say about this one…. This was just pure boredom…. And Val having to much free time… and not enough sleep.

Please Read and Review

Val


	8. Chapter 8

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Back by semi-popular demand… or not… heck, I just wanna type!

Disclaimer: nothing is owned… except the laptop… its my baby

Shot Eight – Top

xXx

The twins and Tamaki loved putting Haruhi into strange clothing ideas, mainly Tamaki dreamt them up and the twins forced it on her, but this time was outlandish.

Hunny, Mori and Kyoya stood and stared at the frazzled natural host in front of them. Tamaki had thought up this idea, you could tell just by looking at it. It was a top, a simple enough concept in the mind of the fashion twins and the princely host king.

It was white, with a blue ribbon that started at the collar of the shirt then crossed between Haruhi's small, budding breasts. Then it wrapped around her slim waist a few times then tied in the back, leaving a few feet of the ribbon hanging on the edges.

The sleeves were just a strip of cloth that went from her shoulders down to her wrist, showing off all of her arm except where the cloth lay. The cloth was held in place by a slim blue ribbon.

It flared out at the bottom, blue ribbon adding a delicate decorative touch to the hem and whenever Haruhi tried to sit down, the top would fly up, giving everyone a view of her slim, pale belly. Which caused Tamaki to blush and attempt to shield her with his body from "every ones perverted eyes looking wrongly at his beautiful daughter"

When the twins finally got around to asking what everyone thought of it, they were pleased with most of the answers.

They, of course, loved, their work, and agreed they must make more designs for Haruhi to wear more often.

Tamaki loved it, saying it made his darling daughter look more grown up, then he went off into his own little fantasy world, imagining lord knew what.

Hunny said it made Haru-chan look very pretty, and when Mori was asked, he just agreed with Hunny.

But when the twins went to find Kyoya, to ask his opinion, he was nowhere to be found, and neither was Haruhi. They just assumed that Haruhi went to change, and Kyoya was to help her with the ribbon, since they did knot is up pretty tight.

xXx

In the other room, Kyoya was attempting to pick out the knot left by the twins. Haruhi was just standing there, waiting patiently.

"Who ever taught those two how to tie a bow… should be deported." Kyoya mumbled, as Haruhi nodded her head, the bow seeming to be about a million different knots all in one.

xXx

Authors Note

Were you expecting some Kyo/Haru fluff? Well, you can imagine what you want after they finally solve the twins bow tying puzzle, lol.

Please read and review

Val


	9. Chapter 9

One Shot Glory

One Shot Glory

Once again, we are back with one more shot to leave behind!

Disclaimer: Still own only my laptop.

Shot Nine: Dead

xXx

Haruhi wasn't in school that day. Tamaki was going crazy… where was his daughter? Was she ill? The twins were no better, worried about their toy, pacing back and forth with the Host Club King.

Hunny and Mori watched while Hunny ate his cake. They both were worried, but they could keep their emotions in check, knowing after the club closed, they could go visit her.

Kyoya just typed away on his laptop. He had received a disturbing email from Ryoji, and he was concerned about telling the others about it.

Kyoya,

She is dead.

Ryoji

Kyoya coughed a few times. "We should go visit the Fujioka household and visit." He stated, causing the twins and Tamaki to hug him and start dragging everyone out the doors to Tamaki's limo, which was waiting for them.

During the drive, Kyoya looked at the other members, "I'm not sure what we will see when we get there, so everyone, please, remain calm. If Haruhi is ill, she will need quiet to get better"

The rest of the men nodded, and quickly jumped out of the limo when it came to a stop in front of the apartment complex.

They climbed the stairs, and Kyoya opened the partly opened door. It was dark; the only lights were the flashing of the television screen. They walked in and saw Ryoji watching Haruhi staring blankly at the screen.

On the screen, Haruhi had gotten to the point in Final Fantasy VII where Aeirth died. Haruhi just watched the screen, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Ryoji-san, I thought you said Haruhi died?" Kyoya questioned.

"I never said it was Haruhi that passed away…. I meant her favorite character in the game." Ryoji stated.

xXx

Tamaki sat where Haruhi was, his hands holding the controller as Haruhi and the twins tried to tell him where to go with yells and points. Hunny was eating cake while watching, cheering during the fights. Mori watched Hunny and always kept the cake on his small cousins plate.

Kyoya sat with Ryoji, watching the game. "Ryoji-san… remind me…. Why did you buy this game again?"

"HEY WHY IS THAT GUY HITTING ON CLOUD!? WHY IS CLOUD IN A DRESS?!" Tamaki and the twins yelled at the screen.

"That's why, Kyoya-sama, that's why" Ryoji looked at the cross-dressing Cloud on the screen.

xXx

Hahaha! I was wondering back during Cloud Watching why Ryoji would buy a game like FFVII. Then I found out Cloud cross-dresses and I went…

"THAT'S IT!!"

So yea, I wanted to figure that Aerith would be Haruhi's favorite character, because in the beginning, she's pretty much the only girl.

Please read and review!

Val


	10. Chapter 10

One Shot Glory

Back Once More By Popular Demand!! And the fact that my writer's block seems to finally be wearing off….

Disclaimer: I own nothing… no matter how many times I ask for it….

Shot Ten: Bored

xXx

The twins were bored… And when the twins were bored, bad things tended to follow. So to save whatever profit might have been lost because of the twins that day, Kyoya had his men go purchase a copy of "The Sims."

After loading it up onto one of the school computers, that Kyoya had moved to the music room, just for times like this, the twins set down to making their families. They started by making each other, pointing out shirts, pants, shoes, hats, and hairstyles that they felt were perfect for each other.

The end result looked nearly perfect, just Kaoru's hair was parted wrong since that was the only style there was. Looking around the room, they then decided to make Tamaki.

While searching through the programs to find the perfect hair, they found an application they didn't notice before. You take two pictures, a guys and a girls, and put it into the program, and it will make a Sim baby that looks like its parents, following the genetic profiles they learnt about in science and health class.

Smiling their evil smiles, they uploaded a picture of Haruhi, the one from middle school, and uploaded a picture of Tamaki. Pressing the start button, they watched, as both pictured became Sim-style then a baby formed between them, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

Saving that, they went on to uploading Hunny's picture. Along side Haruhi's picture; they watched as a sandy brown haired baby formed, with more bluish eyes. Saving it, they uploaded Mori's picture into the program. Dark black hair fell into they striking brown eyes.

Uploading Kyoya's, they held in their laughter, as what appeared was what looked like a tiny Kyoya, black hair, grey eyes, and glasses. Secretly they hoped Haruhi would never have a child with Kyoya, for the sight alone would be too much.

Flipping a coin to see whether they would upload Hikaru or Kaoru's picture, Hikaru won. Uploading his picture into the program, they watched as what formed was a kid with pale skin, and brown eyes, and a hair color unlike theirs or Haruhi's.

As they looked at it, trying to figure the exact color they were seeing, Haruhi walked behind them and looked at it. "Ah... that's what ginger hair color looks like…. He also looks like he would have freckles in the sun… hmmm."

The twins looked up at Haruhi as she walked away. Once again, they were confused by what she said. What does bad tasting herbs have to do with hair color? Ginger didn't even look like the reddish brown color they were looking at.

"She must be crazy…" the twins nodded, saving the file and walking away, no longer bored.

xXx

After hosting hours ended, Tamaki was closing down the computer, since the twins left it on. Noticing a file titled "Host Babies" he clicked it open and opened the one labeled with his name.

He saw his picture next to Haruhi's, then the baby between them. Sending the picture to his cell phone, he walked away to admire the family portrait, as his inner mind called it.

xXx

Ok loves, that's it. I played Sims 2 on Xbox today, and thought about it. Also, taking a peek into OSG's past with the hair color conversation.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, just keep an eye out.

Val


End file.
